Grease
In Grease (also known as Greased), a Gremlin sets out to destroy all the communications, transportation and power companies throughout New York City, and the Extreme Ghostbusters successfully try to convince the authorities they have a ghost on their hands. Instead of being thanked, though, the Extreme Ghostbusters are arrested and put on an airplane, where they have a final confrontation with the Gremlin. Cast Gremlin Garrett Miller Roland Jackson Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Slimer Janine Melnitz Nancy Morrison Jack Stone Harry Gannan Officer Al Egon Spengler Pagan Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Trap Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Radio Locations U.S. Online Company Firehouse Plot During a night shift, a security guard watched a Sci-Fi television show about two agents talking about an alien. Something appeared on a security monitor. The guard investigated and warned the intruder the area was off-limits. The guard saw wires and panels in disarray and covered in a strange substance. He shined his flashlight up into the ceiling panels. A Gremlin jumped down and attacked the guard. Garrett was trying to sign onto the Internet in vain. He kept on receiving an "Access Denied" message. Garrett lost his cool and was about to punch the laptop when Roland stopped him. Garrett revealed he was trying to get more publicity for the Extreme Ghostbusters by creating a website but he couldn't log on to the U.S. Online homepage. Roland tried to sign on and also lost his temper. Elsewhere in the rec room, Kylie warned them the government used the Internet to spy on everyone. Slimer and Eduardo watched TV and ate potato chips. Janine announced she didn't pay the Internet bill, phone bill, gas bill, electric bill, and water bill. The Ghostbusters didn't have a paying client in weeks. Eduardo ignored Janine and stated the online service was the problem. Garrett was annoyed and told Eduardo to stick to slacking off on the couch. Nancy Morrison reported live from the U.S. Online Company about an accident that disrupted service to clients nationwide. Eduardo pointed out he was right. When he was distracted, Slimer took some potato chips. Eduardo reached in for more and got a hand covered in slime. Roland and Garrett came over to watch the news. Roland pointed out the strange substance looked like ectoplasmic residue. Eduardo countered it looked more like monkey grease. Reporters surrounded the guard as paramedics took him away on a stretcher. All the guard uttered was "Monster" over and over again. Kylie was ready to go. Ecto-1 was parked outside the U.S. Online Company. Roland took readings with his P.K.E. Meter. Kylie declared the monster had to be at least a Class 5. Eduardo lifted up a panel with some big claw marks. Garrett kicked himself for not getting to the building sooner. Roland assured him there was no way of knowing. Garrett explained the news crew left five minutes ago. Two federal agents arrived at U.S. Online, Jack Stone and Harry Gannan. Stone announced the FBI suspected sabotage and told the police officer he wanted everyone ejected from the building and all evidence forwarded to him. Garrett spoke to a representative about an infestation of demons but announced the Ghostbusters had a special going on. The police officer apologized to the Ghostbusters and told them they had to leave. Garrett got in some last words and yelled the Ghostbusters were the only ones that knew what was really going on. Stone asked the representative who they were. The representative wasn't sure but reiterated the accident was the work of demons. Stone and Gannan looked at each other. Back at the Firehouse, Egon studied some samples of the residue. He confirmed it was some type of ectoplasmic residue but it also had a similar chemical composition to petroleum-based lubricant. Eduardo pointed out he was right again. Egon declared the monster was a Gremlin. Eduardo was instantly reminded of a Twilight Zone episode. Garrett wanted to know more. Egon explained Gremlins secreted an ectoplasmic lubricant from their claws to loosen tight parts. They enjoyed dismantling anything mechanical. Kylie thought of those stories of airplanes in World War II stopping in mid-flight. Egon the alluded to the Titanic. Roland was surprised the cause of that disaster was a Gremlin. Egon was worried a Gremlin was on the loose in Manhattan. Janine came into the lab and announced there was a big problem at the main subway terminal. The conductor of Train 6 radioed central and told them the train car was at 120 miles per hour but the brakes were not working. The boss calmed the conductor down just as the Ghostbusters arrived. Roland asked a technician were the central system was. Garrett asked another to get a news crew. Eduardo slipped on some of the ectoplasmic lubricant. Kylie looked at her P.K.E. Meter and picked up a live reading. They all heard a noise and saw parts flying around. They turned a corner and saw the Gremlin. The Gremlin noticed and jumped over them into the tracks. It dismantled a track then ran way before Garrett could blast him proper. The runaway train was approaching the Ghostbusters on track two. Roland ordered Eduardo to help him line up the track piece. Garrett opened fire and wielded the pieces together again. The train safely passed by as Eduardo and Roland panted on the platform. Elsewhere, technicians cut the lines for track two and the train came to a screeching halt. The passengers inside cheered and central reveled in their success. Garrett anticipated big publicity for saving the train. Somewhere in the subway, Harry quickly briefed Jack on his findings so far. Harry reported the substance was similar to petroleum lubricant but was unable to identify a radioactive trace element. The agents and Ghostbusters bumped into each other. Harry helped Jack up. Garrett mistook them for the news media. Jack showed his credentials. Eduardo became uneasy around them. Garrett introduced himself and stated the real perpetrator would have been caught if they weren't busy stopping the train. Garrett handed them a business card and proposed they capture the perp for credit and presidential recognition. Harry thought they were nice. But Jack was thinking about something. Garrett called Egon on the radio and asked if the feds called the Firehouse yet. Egon revealed the phone service was cut off. The team jumped to conclusions and thought the Gremlin hit the phone company next. Jack and Harry went over photos and files on each of the four Extreme Ghostbusters. Harry stated Kylie's parents were divorced and was close with her grandmother until she died a year ago. Jack concluded Kylie was a loner without a purpose. Harry revealed Eduardo lived with his older brother, they didn't get along, listened to punk music, and was anti-social. Jack concluded he was a slacker with a knee jerk hostility to authority. Harry revealed Roland was from a big middle-class family, was the oldest sibling, and volunteered a lot. Jack concluded he was overburdened with responsibility and ready to explode. Harry revealed Garrett was disabled since birth and interested in extreme sports for the rush. He was studying physical therapy. Jack declared the Extreme Ghostbusters were dangerous and should be watched very closely. Ecto-1 arrived at the phone company. FBI agents on another roof sighted the car. The Ghostbusters charged inside and a woman inside recognized them. Garrett asked if it was the Gremlin. The woman replied they had non-payment on their bills. The phone system wasn't down after all. Garrett exclaimed they were the city's only hope and needed their phone working. The woman wasn't buying it. While in transit, Ecto-1 stalled on a bridge. They looked under the hood and saw a huge mess. The Gremlin hitched a ride with them and got off at the phone company. Jack was confused by the Ghostbusters appearance and saw them return in a taxi cab. He realized they were aware of the surveillance and switched cars. Jack ordered everyone to wait five minutes to see what would happen. The Ghostbusters found the Gremlin but he cut the lights. When the lights flickered back on, the Gremlin was gone. The Ghostbusters decided to simply search all 30 floors. The Gremlin brushed past Jack and Harry but they thought it was just a hoax. Eduardo and Garrett went into the elevator but the Gremlin was on the roof! It chewed through the elevator's controller. Eduardo panicked but Garrett gave him a boost. Eduardo looked around and saw the Gremlin charging him. Eduardo fell back down. Garrett didn't have a clear shot. Roland and Kylie ran to an elevator door. Roland forced the door opened. The elevator dropped down and Kylie blasted the Gremlin. Roland trapped it. Eduardo and Garrett safely made it out onto the ground floor. Garrett picked up a reading on his P.K.E. Meter. Down in a hallway, Harry wondered if a grease stain would come out of his suit. Garrett fired into the stairwell. Kylie and Roland came down from the upper stairwell. Kylie exclaimed the Gremlin was caught already. Jack and Harry came up from the lower stairwell. Jack screamed they committed terrorism, conspiracy, sabotage, breaking and entering, and assaulting federal officers. Those were all felonies. The Extreme Ghostbusters were under arrest. The Ghostbusters were driven to an airfield in handcuffs. Kylie tried to explain the threat was over. Roland revealed the Gremlin was captured. Jack wasn't listening and advised them to save it for Bureau headquarters in Washington, D.C. but Garrett was unaccounted for. Jack found Garrett talking to Egon on Harry's cell phone. Harry thought it was okay because Garrett was entitled to one phone call. Just as the cargo plane took off, Egon arrived. Slimer emerged from the taxi cab's trunk. It was all up to Slimer. Slimer saluted Egon then flew after the plane. After falling through propeller blades, Slimer flew into the plane. Kylie pleaded with Jack to look at the Trap. Jack caved in and agreed to. Slimer looked around and was distracted by food. Jack mistook the Trap for a bomb and tried to defuse it. He released the Gremlin instead. The Ghostbusters tried to point out the Gremlin was right behind Harry and Jack. Harry and Jack looked at each other in confusion then turned around. There was no Gremlin. Kylie was irate and told them a Gremlin was on the loose on an airplane. Harry was reminded of that Twilight Zone episode. Jack wasn't buying her insanity plea. Garrett asked them to remove his handcuffs and he would sign a full confession. Jack was skeptical. Garrett assured them he had nowhere to run to because his legs were useless then he sobbed. Jack let him go. Garrett immediately fled the cabin and looked for the Gremlin. It sneaked up on Garrett and took apart his wheelchair. Garrett crawled after it into the floor. They wrestled. Jack and Harry found Slimer and freaked out. They ran back to the Ghostbusters, released them, and gave them their equipment in a hurry. Slimer flew in and Roland told them he wasn't a Gremlin. Garrett and the Gremlin erupted from the floor. Eduardo took aim but Roland ordered him not to shoot. The cabin was pressurized after all. Garrett got a door open and the Gremlin was sucked out. Eduardo opened fire and wrangled the Gremlin back in. Kylie trapped it. Garrett eagerly awaited a news report about the incident, but the government agents had the entire ordeal covered up. A reporter stated the federal authorities linked the mechanical breakdown of a cargo plane to the citywide failures in Manhattan caused by microwaves emitted from a surveillance satellite. Garrett couldn't believe it. Meanwhile, in a secure hanger, Jack and Harry placed a classified file marked "G1027" , filled with all the information about everything that happened, into a file cabinet. Jack uttered no one would ever believe them. They left and walked past a bunch of other file cabinets. Quotes Trivia *The U.S. Online Company logo was ultimately designed by Production Supervisor Shannon Muir. It is a combination of free Internet trial CD logos of Internet Providers such as AOL and Compuserve. This highway logo can be see on the screen of Garrett's laptop.Ghostbusters HQ Shannon Muir's EGB Tidbitshttp://www.gbfans.com/extreme-ghostbusters/grease/ from GBFans- Originally from an interview by Troy Benjamin with Shannon Muir for GhostbustersHq.com *The security guard at U.S. Online Company was watching an episode of the Sci-Fi show "X-Files" when the Gremlin strikes. *The names of "X-Files" characters Agents Mulder and Scully are flipped to Agents Mully and Sculder. *The date and time on Garrett's laptop screen are 4/7/97 and 10:00 am. *The pose shown during the first appearance of Jack Stone and Harry Gannan looks like the stock picture pose from the "Men In Black" film and the cartoon series also made by Adelaide Productions. **"Men In Black" is also another film series owned by Columbia, like the original Ghostbusters films. ** The Men In Black animated series also in turn had some references to Ghostbusters, such as Frank the Pug saying "Who ya gonna call?" in "The Jack-O-Lantern Syndrome" and Agent Jay commenting to Agent Kay on how stopping a mummy would be a more appropriate assignment for the Ghostbusters in "The I Want My Mummy Syndrome. *The Twilight Zone episode with Captain Kirk is referenced twice, by Eduardo and Agent Harry.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 5:23-5:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "You mean like in that Twilight Zone episode with Captain Kirk?"Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 17:21-17:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Hey, kinda like that Twilight Zone with Captain Kirk!" **The reference refers to a 1963 episode called "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" featuring William Shatner. *Egon implies a Gremlin sunk the Titanic.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 5:38-5:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "And the bigger the better. Ever hear of the Titanic?" **The Titanic appears in Ghostbusters II, and in "Russian About" it is poorly theorized the Titanic crashed into Elvis Presley. *Garrett mentions talk show hosts David Letterman and Oprah.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 8:04-8:06). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "We're gonna to be on Letterman! Oprah, at least." **The cast of Ghostbusters II appeared as guests on "The Oprah Winfrey Show" in June 1989 to promote the movie. *Roland reveals he was thinking about applying to the FBI after graduating.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 8:33-8:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm thinking of applying to the Bureau after I graduate." *Garrett does a variation on a line from Ghostbusters II when Garrett talks to the FBI agents.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 8:56-9:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "The best, the only, we're the Ghostbusters!" *The Extreme Ghostbusters phone number is presented as 212-555-GOST (212-555-4678). This is a new number. In the The Real Ghostbusters, 555-BUST (555-2878) and NO-GHOST (664-4678) were used. *The episode features a lot of background information on the Extreme Ghostbusters. **Kylie Griffin's parents are divorced. She is nicknamed "Brainiac," after the Superman villain (though it may have been referring to how "brainiac" is a common nickname for smart people).Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 9:42-9:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Kylie Griffin. Parents divorced. Close relationship with her grandmother who died a year ago. Owns a black cat named Pagan." **Eduardo Rivera lives with his older brother, who he doesn't get along with, and listens to punk music.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 9:54-10:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Eduardo Rivera. Lives with his older brother. They don't get along. Listens to punk music. Anti-social." ***The older brother, a cop, Carl Rivera later appears in "Rage" **Roland Jackson is the oldest sibling in a large middle class family and volunteers for the Little League and Food for the Homeless.Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 10:04-10:10). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Roland Jackson. Oldest sibling in a large middle class family. Involved in Little League, Food for the Homeless, and other social activities." **Garrett Miller was disabled since birth and is studying to be a physical therapist.Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Garrett Miller. Disabled since birth. Keen interest in extreme sports. Loves the rush. Studying to be a physical therapist." *Eduardo uses his "Maybe he's dead" line when Garrett wonders what happened to the Gremlin.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 14:14-14:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." *The push-back camera shot of the government hanger/warehouse at the end of the episode is reminiscent of the warehouse scene at the end of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. *The Gremlin appears in the show's intro. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Greased01.jpg Greased02.jpg Greased03.jpg Greased04.jpg Greased05.jpg Greased06.jpg Greased07.jpg Greased08.jpg Greased09.jpg Greased10.jpg Greased11.jpg Greased12.jpg Greased13.jpg Greased14.jpg Greased15.jpg Greased16.jpg Greased17.jpg Greased18.jpg Greased19.jpg Greased20.jpg Greased21.jpg Greased22.jpg Greased23.jpg Greased24.jpg Greased25.jpg Greased26.jpg Greased27.jpg Greased28.jpg Greased29.jpg Greased30.jpg Greased31.jpg Greased32.jpg Greased33.jpg Greased34.jpg Greased35.jpg Greased36.jpg Greased37.jpg Greased38.jpg Greased39.jpg Greased40.jpg Collages and Edits USOnlineCompanyinGreaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGreaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1InGreaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' KylieinGreaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinGreaseepisodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerOutsideOfCargoPlaneInGreaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode